The Elementals
by Visio
Summary: Please read and review!! I havn't got any! I want some reviews! I'm begging(not real pretty).Title says most.
1. Default Chapter

The Elementals.  
  
By Visio  
  
A/N: I know that just about everyone has done an elementals story somewhere, but this is a bit different  
  
Be kind(my 3rd fanfic, but one was taken off, so…) r/r  
  
Imagine Darth Vader's suit(suit only), with the helmet from the Rocketeer, and Cardinal Richlieu's cape from The Three Musketeers(any of the movies, but I think of the one from '97(Tim Curry played Richlieu-Curry played Roger Corwin in Charlie's Angels: The Movie)  
  
Put them all together and color them Blue, Red, Silver, Green, and Electric Yellow.  
  
Oh, and Harry & Co aren't the Elementals.  
  
Harry Potter and related characters/places belong to J. K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers  
  
Any thing you don't recognize is mine.  
  
"Boy! Get up! DO YOU HEAR ME??!! GET UP NOW!!!!!"  
  
Harry Potter groaned, and sat up.  
  
"I'm up, Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Get down stairs, and make my little duddy-muffins the biggest breakfast ever, with all his favorite foods. If my little sweetums wants something, you will make it! Understand?!"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia, he wants it, he's got it the fat porker" This last part Harry kept to himself.  
  
As Harry trodded glumly down the stairs, he glanced at "duddy-muffins". "Sweetums" was plopped on the sofa, the piece of furniture groaning under his weight. Somehow, Dudley had managed to grow larger. The diet(A/N: pause for laughter) had failed, and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley transferred Dudley to Eton(who barely passed the entrance exam). Petunia had said "It will do him good, being around a Royal(prince Harry)."  
  
So now, Harry(Potter, that is) was stuck making tons of bacon and eggs, and cleaning up the mess Dudley had made earlier that morning when Vernon tried giving him some tea, and the hot drink spewed forward like an unholy flood(A/N: Whew, elaborate, wasn't that?).  
  
"Mail's here" Vernon Dursley announced, "Go get it, boy!"  
  
Harry went into the front hall, and picked up the post. There was a letter from Hogwarts. Harry quickly opened the parchment.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please gather your school items, and touch this key. It will bring you to Hogwarts.  
  
Also, enclosed is your school list for this year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Fifth year Students will require:  
  
One set Dress Robes  
  
Several sets Muggle clothing  
  
A passport gem  
  
Fifth year Students also require the following books:  
  
Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshhawk  
  
Apparition: a guide by Justin Time  
  
Reading the Stars by Cassie O. Peia  
  
Transfiguration: Grade 5 by Emeric Switch  
  
Magical Forces in Magical Forests- A guide to magical creatures by Monk E. Cee. and Monk E. Doo  
  
From Avada to Nox- Spells, curses, and Hexes, A-Z by Donna Hurtme  
  
Harry ran upstairs, and collected everything he thought he would need for school.  
  
Just as he finished closing his trunk, the door exploded, as Uncle Vernon bursted into the room.  
  
"Where the hell have you be--" he stopped as he took in the magical collection in the center of his nephew's room. He gave a strangled cry and lept forward, just as Harry grabbed Hedwig's empty cage, and disappeared.  
  
A/N: So, what did y'all think? Please read and review.  
  
Elementals will be in the next chapter 


	2. Enter the characters.

The Elementals-part 2  
  
Anything you don't recognize is mine. Harry Potter characters/places belong to J. K. Rowling and WB.  
  
Zephyr *Zef-er*(wind), Vulcan(actually "volcano"- fire), Gaia *Guy-ay- uh*(earth), Oceana *Oh-she-anna*(Water), and all other original characters in this story belong to me. Vulcan in this story has nothing to do with Star Trek.  
  
R/R  
  
  
  
Harry appeared just outside the front gates of Hogwarts. He pushed open the gate, and dragged his trunk along the dirt road up to the castle.  
  
Just then, Hagrid came out of his little hut on the school grounds.  
  
"'Ello, thur 'arry! Do ya' need any 'elp?" Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hagrid walked over, and easily picked up the trunk that Harry had been attempting to pull towards the looming castle.  
  
"So, 'arry, 'ow was yer summer? I suppose them muggles did nah treat yeh righ', did they?"  
  
"It wasn't too bad, Hagrid."  
  
They walked through the large oak front doors, and into the entrance hall. The front door creaked shut.  
  
"'Ello, 'eadmaster." Hagrid said suddenly.  
  
Harry whirled around. Standing in front of the doors was Professor Dumbledore!  
  
"Why, hello, Harry" Dumbledore said. "Lets go into the Great Hall, and some house elves will take your belongings up to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Harry noticed four people sitting at each of the tables.  
  
One girl was dressed in all blue, another girl all in green, a boy in red, and another boy all in silver.  
  
Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from the boy all in red. Dumbledore sat down at the head table. "Harry," he began, "you are most likely wondering why I have brought you here, and who these other young people are. Well, let me introduce you. Harry, this is Zephyr(dressed in silver), Vulcan, across from you, Gaia, at the Hufflpuff table, and Oceana at the Ravenclaw table. Zephyr, Vulcan, Gaia, Oceana, this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello" "Hi" "Wassup" "Hi" they all said.  
  
"Er, hi." Said Harry, confused still.  
  
"As for why you are here, Harry," Dumbledore said, getting Harry's attention, "is to start training."  
  
"Training?" Harry asked. "Training for what?"  
  
"Whatever may come. Voldemort, for example."  
  
Harry looked over at the other four people. None flinched at Voldemort's name.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
  
Harry lay in his bed, thinking about the new strangers. Who exactly were they? What were they doing there?  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
It seemed like Harry had been asleep for only a few minutes, when a loud crash woke him up. Sunlight was streaming through the windows.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed, grabbed his wand, the Maurader's Map, and ran out of the room.  
  
Harry took out his wand, held the map up, and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
After the usual pleasantries, from the Mauraders, the map of Hogwarts appeared. Harry could see the four people he met yesterday, standing next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fourth floor. Peeves was with them.  
  
Harry rushed down to the fourth floor, where he found Peeves incased in a solid block of ice, only his head was free, and spewing curse word. The new people were standing around him, the two boys laughing, the girl in green, looking shocked, and the other girl, Oceana, looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"That-that-that *creature* called Gaia a-a-a- *sweet lil' groundhog*!!!!" Responded Zephyr, shaking with mirth.  
  
"Soooo…what?" Questioned Harry, confused.  
  
"She's an earth Elemental. She doesn't like being referred to as an animal of the land. She is the land." Vulcan informed Harry.  
  
"What's an Elemental?" Harry asked  
  
They stared at him, looking shocked.  
  
"You mean you've never heard of us?" Oceana asked, all fury forgotten.  
  
"Should I have?" Harry inquired.  
  
"We're only the bes' wizards on earth, an' the savior of all mankahnd, said Zephyr. (A/N: I've decided to make them from America, and Zephyr talks like me, and I'm from Houston Texas. So it's like Hagrid w/o the British accent-like Prez Bush)  
  
"Riiiight. Hmmm, okay, yes, well, maybe that's a bit exaggerated. A bit, A bit!" Said Zephyr.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, not knowing why the silver-clad boy added that 'A bit' thing.  
  
"Monty Python." This he said "Mahn-ee Pie-th-ahn", referring to the witch scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what did y'all think? It'll get better later on, and it'll be really long, I promise. R/R! Any who flame me shall be smote by Vulcan for copyright infringment. 


	3. Diagon Alley and a cool way of transport...

Okay, y'all, I'm beginning to get discouraged, 'cause no one is reviewing. I promise it will get better. Anything you recognize(i.e. HP characters, places, stuff like that) belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB, Arthur A. Levine Books, Scholastic, …  
  
Any resemblance between my characters and real people, or the story line and real events is purely incidental, though I may base the Elementals on people I know, so if you are them, hi.  
  
The costume idea belongs to me.  
  
R/R  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
When Harry went down to breakfast the next morning, he found the Elementals sitting at the Gryffindoor table. He groggily walked over to the troup, and asked them "Do any of you know what a passport gem is?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Vulcan responded instantly.  
  
"Well, on our supply list, it says we need one this year," Harry told him, sitting down," Which remindes me, I need to go to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff." This last part he said more to himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Proffessor McGonnagall walked up, heels clicking on the York stone floor. Harry looked up. "Would you be so kind as to show these four around Diagon Alley? They are beginning at Hogwarts this year, and are yet to pertain school supplies."  
  
"But Proffessor, I-er-we don't have a way to get there. Should we-er-use Floo powder?"  
  
"No, Mr. Potter. I believe that they have a means to travel." With that, she walked up the dias, around the staff table, and through a door(A/N: The door that Snape went through in the Harry Potter movie.)  
  
"So, where is this 'Diagon Alley'?" Zephyr asked.  
  
"What? Oh-er-It's in London." Harry told him.  
  
"Ooh, descriptive!" Zephyr laughed.  
  
The four stood up. Zephyr put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"There's no place like home, there's no place like home…." Zephyr recited. Harry saw Vulcan consumed in a tornado of fire, then disappeared. A splash of water jumped over Oceana, and she was gone. A hole opened beneath Gaia, and she fell through. The hole closed over her. A strong wind blew across Harry's face, and he and Zephyr vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Please review! Hermione and Ron next chapter. 


End file.
